


Changing times

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Bane/Silvanus Kettleburn
Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129802
Kudos: 1





	Changing times

Our tale begins in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The new Professor, Bane is discussing how his first week went with his boyfriend, Silvanus Kettleburn.

Silvanus asked, "How's the new job going then?"

Bane smiled. "Very well and this wand just feels so right in my hands." He absentmindedly twirled his wand in his hands.

Silvanus agreed, "Performing magic is one of the greatest feelings in the world."

Bane said, "Indeed, but to tell you the truth, I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I'd be able to legally do so one day."

Silvanus replied, "Well, times are changing and I hear you're already an excellent Professor."

Bane smirked. "Who told you that, Silv?"

Silvanus shrugged. "Just colleagues and students."


End file.
